vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Naoto Kurogane
|-|Base= |-|Bloodedge= Summary Naoto Kurogane was an ordinary high school student at New Kawamura First High School in all aspects except one: he had the ability to view someone's remaining life force in the form of a numerical value due to his Eye of the Hunter, a power he discovered while watching his mother pass away. However, an eventful encounter with the vampire Raquel Alucard ended with Naoto willingly becoming her servant in order to survive a lethal injury. Thus he began his race to find the Azure in a year before his latent vampirism becomes permanent. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Naoto Kurogane, formerly Naoto Terumi Origin: Blazblue Gender: Male Age: 16 years old Classification: Dhampir (Human-Vampire Hybrid) Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can survive the Edge, which lacks any oxygen), Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Blood Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Izanami), Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing his power), Enhanced Senses (Can navigate through the boundary, an infinite space of nothing), Acausality (Type 1; Is unaffected by the flow of the world due to his status as someone who doesn't exist in the world), Statistics Amplification (Via Bloodedge), Regeneration (Mid; Can regenerate blown head, albeit it takes some time), Psychometry (Can read the life force of anyone he sees with The Eye of the Hunter), Invulnerability (Is immune to conventional weaponry due to existing outside of Logic), Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification (His existence slowed down the effects of Doomsday, which destroys infinite possibilities of the universe), Paralysis Inducement (Izanami couldn't move well when fighting Naoto), Immortality (Type 3, 4, 7 and 8), likely Perception Manipulation, Regeneration and Healing Negation (has parts of the azure inside of him), Air Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Power Bestowal, Fear Aura, Stealth Mastery, Intangibility, Darkness Manipulation, Body Control, Necromancy and Healing (Has abilities of full-blown vampire while not being vampire himself), Existence Erasure (Via Edge of Eternity) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the following: Transmutation (As a chosen, he's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by the Cauldron), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies as well as reducing the power of others), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities, is also unaffected by the Embryo's mindhax), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to high-Godly), and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax, can also shrug off blows from the Azure, which is superior in terms of regeneration negating capabilities than a Nox Nyctores, which are superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Law Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, and Light Manipulation (Exists outside of Logic due to being part Vampire, the fundamental rules of the world, which includes the 4 elements and two great origins), Power Nullification (Is able to use his powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Phenomena Intervention (Unaffected by phenomena intervention due to being outside of reason), Holy Manipulation (Resist the weakness of holy objects of weaker vampires) and Attack Negation (Able to permanently damage Es) Attack Potency: Large Planet Level (Overwhelmed Rachel Alucard while trying not to hurt her badly for the sake of getting information, Fought Ragna who was on the verge of becoming the Black Beast, contending with him for a while until Ragna regained his senses and claimed to be holding back while Naoto noted him to be "ridiculously strong". Ragna considered fighting Naoto to be like fighting a mirror image of himself., In Arcade Mode, Hakumen declares Naoto's existence to be similar to the Black Beast itself, but it's unknown whether it's referring to Naoto's existence as a counterpart of Ragna's or due to the similarities in their Drives). Able to ignore conventional durability with Bloodedge and Edge of Eternity. Speed: At least''' FTL (can react to Ragna and Valkenhayn's attacks). '''Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Easily pinned Rachel after defeating her upon their first encounter) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level (Took a direct hit from bloodlusted Valkenhayn). Immortality and Regeneration make him very difficult to kill. Stamina: High (Fought Ragna to a standstill even while he was on the verge of becoming the Black Beast) Range: Normal Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with weapons made out of his blood Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average academically. Higher in combat. Weaknesses: Usage of his Drive, Bloodedge, drains his blood. Doesn't have any ranged attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Drive: Bloodedge:' Naoto's Drive allows him to control his own blood for combat purposes, manipulating it into razor sharp weaponry like swords, lances, and axes. According to Ragna's comments in Arcade Mode, this ability might have effects similar to the soul-destroying affects of his own Drive, Soul Eater. *'Enhancer:' An ability unique to Naoto, it modifies and bolsters the effects of his attacks if they are performed while he is sprinting. *'Overdrive: Blood Repulsor:' Naoto taps into the full power of his Drive and vampiric powers, turning his hair white and his eyes red. While in this form, his strength and speed are drastically enhanced, allowing him to completely overwhelm Rachel Alucard while holding back and stalemate Ragna while he was on the verge of turning into the Black Beast. * Grim Of Phantom (G.O.P): Naoto punches the opponent to stun them before launching into the air with a knee kick. He then creates a giant battle-axe of blood to smash the target into the ground before striking them repeatedly with waves of blood. * Banishing Fang: Naoto steps forward while dishing out a savage downward knee kick enhanced with flaming energy and is particularly suited for taking out foes approaching him from the air. ** Banishing Fang: Roar: Naoto swats a target he kicked with Banishing Fang downward with an energy-covered fist. ** Banishing Fang: Bash: Naoto finishes his combo by sending his foe flying with a powerful straight kick. ** Banishing Fang: Raid: Alternatively, Naoto knocks this target back into the air with a powerful uppercut. * Slash Kaid: ''' Naoto turns turns while converting his blood arm into a blade, slicing anyone who approaches him. * '''Inferno Crusader: Naoto jumps into the air with a spinning uppercut to nail targets coming at him from above. He frequently follows up this attack with an overheard kick that slams them back into the ground. This move is especially powerful if performed while running. * Shift Sway: Naoto sways in a manner similar to a boxer to deftly dodge attacks with minimal movement to keep up his assault. He can also use it to quickly get behind his target by stepping around his opponent's attack while running to attack them with the opening created. ** Phantom Pain: After swaying out of the way of an attack, Naoto kicks his foe into the air with a back kick before following up with another kick in mid-air. *'Divine Smasher:' Naoto throws a swift, powerful punch while surging forward with a spiral of blood to heavily damage those caught off guard. It can also be used to dive onto his target from an angle while in the air. *'Divine Reaper:' Naoto launches a wave of blood shaped like one of the heads of the Black Beast, knocking the target into the air. If performed at close range, Naoto can then follow up with this attack with a crushing elbow strike or powerful swing from a blood scythe while using his Overdrive. *'Astral Heat: Edge Of Eternity:' Naoto forms a special sword from his blood before executing a series of punishing slashes with a blood scythe and finishing with a single swing charged with a great deal of his power. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Vampires Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Blood Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sword Users Category:Lance Users Category:Axe Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Good Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Acausal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Perception Users Category:Air Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Necromancers Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Arc System Works